The Last Note
by Conrad2134
Summary: In Western Colorado, a melodious song flew through the Grand Mesa Forest. The song itself seemed to quiet all wildlife in the vast green forest the moment it began playing. The song at first started quiet, but then began building momentum and power as it was played. It's notes flew around through the forest, seemingly taunting every living being to follow the sound to it's creator.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1 : Third Person POV**

In Western Colorado, a melodious song flew through the Grand Mesa Forest. The song itself seemed to quiet all wildlife in the vast green forest the moment it began playing. The song at first started quiet, but then began building momentum and power as it was played.

It's notes flew around through the forest, seemingly taunting every living being to follow the sound to it's creator.

The effect was not lost when the song abruptly ended, as if it wasn't finished. The only sound now that could be heard was the movement of 30+ teenage looking girls clad in silver hunting outfits looking for the source of the music. They each had a silver bow with a quiver full of elegant silver arrows on their backs. All of them also had an assortment of different back up weapons. While most had a pair of silver hunting knives, some had daggers, while others, like the one with a silver tiara on her head, had a spear and the shield known as Aegis hidden as bracelets. All these girls were in a /\ like fashion. The head of the group was a girl who looked no more than 12. She had a pale complexion but her skin was flawless like a goddess. Her silky auburn hair was in a neat pony tail. Her silver eyes seemed to pierce right through you and she had an air of prestige and confidence around her. She had no visible weapon on her, but she had this silvery aura around her that made you know that she didn't need a weapon to kill you.

As the girls neared their destination, the noise of the wildlife in the forest started again, destroying any chance of anyone hearing the girls approach.

The said destination was a small clearing right in the middle of Grand Mesa Forest, where the music came from. As the girls neared the clearing, they slowed down and carefully made their way to the edge of the forest that surrounded it and crouched down.

In the middle of the clearing was a campsite. A roaring fire was surrounded by the trunks of trees which served the purpose of a seat. To the North of the fire was a medium sized tent and to the east was a large wooden outpost that was in the shape of a cross.

This would of been a regular campsite if it weren't for the crystal see through piano toward the southeast of the fire. The fire reflected off the designs in the crystal and bathed the entire clearing in a spectacle of orange, red, and yellow light.

The girls, also known as the Hunters of Artemis didn't even notice the beauty of the camp because they were to focused on the male figure seated infront of the piano. Another reason why the Hunters didn't notice the beauty of the camp was because they were also too focused on not shooting the boy that they had the unfortunate luck of running into.

The boy currently had his back to the intruders of his camp. From the back, he had jet black hair that seemed to be naturally windswept, he was wearing a full set of black armour (minus the helmet) with a sea green trim complete with a golden bow but with no quiver. In some places the armour exposed the white undershirt/pants the boy wore under his armour. He had tanned skin like he spent all his days in the sun and had an aura of quiet power around him.

He wrote something down on the piece of paper he had in his hand, folded it up, then put it in a small box on the piano.

While he did this, the goddess known as Artemis gave a signal to her Hunters to surround the clearing and then wait for her command.

The boy stood up and turned around, by then Artemis was able to say that he was around 17 years old, he had the average height for boys his age. He was lean but that didn't mean he had any muscle. The most startling feature were the sea green eyes that seemed to hold the power of every single molecule of water in the galaxy. To prove her point was that the boy's eyes were glowing. His face gave away that he was thinking about something.

He walked and sat on 1 of the logs and started staring at the fire like it would give him the answer for all his troubles. This was when Artemis decided to make her presence known. She stood up from her hiding spot and walked over to the fire. The boy spotted her instantly but stayed relaxed.

Artemis took a seat on the opposite side of the fire from the boy, all the while keeping her guard up. A deafening silence surrounded the two, and surprisingly it was the boy who broke it.

"Greetings, Lady Artemis."

The reaction was immediate. Within 3 seconds all the Hunters had their bows and a single notched arrow pointed at the boy.

On the outside Artemis seemed as indifferent as ever, but on the inside was a whole different story.

A hurricane of questions was threatening to burst the goddess' head, questions like _"Who is he?" or "How did he know my name?"_

The boy however remained unresponsive to the multiple arrows that could each possibly end his life. The reason for this was because he didn't want to give the Hunters a reason to shoot, even though they think that since he was a male was a good enough reason anyway.

"Who are you?" Asked Artemis in a low threatening voice, she was a little dizzy from all the questions in her head but still sounded threatening.

All the Hunters straightened up at the voice their Lady used.

"Perseus."

That was all he said when a shadow fell over the entire camp. Perseus let a small smile creep onto his face revealing the pearly white teeth that was hidden behind the slab of flesh, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. After seeing the smile she immediately looked up along with the rest of the Hunters.

Above the camp, descending at an alarming rate was a pure black dragon the size of two school buses put end to end length wise. The dragon's scales glistened in the dying sun, giving you the impression that the scales were made up of black Onyx. It's pure white, forearm length fangs were clearly visible against the black scales of it's lips. The eyes of the dragon were exactly like the eyes of Perseus, all the way down to the glowing part.

All the Hunters opened fire on the dragon, but to no effect. The scales didn't even seemed to get scratched as the arrows bounced off it, and judging from the dragon's reaction, it seemed like the arrows didn't even register in it's mind.

That was when the dragon landed.


End file.
